


All Strung Out On You

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Facials, Filthy Boys, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Tooru and Suga have a little fun with their ever obedient boyfriend.





	All Strung Out On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myn_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/gifts).



> A gift for my sweet darling on the occasion of their birth! I love you and I hope this is the right amount of filth and fluff! :3

Tooru looks over Suga’s shoulder, gazing quietly down at Ushijima’s upturned face. It’s certainly a sight, the view he has of Suga’s cock disappearing into Ushijima’s mouth, Ushijima taking it with fervor, trying his hardest to pleasure his boyfriend. Suga moans as Tooru squeezes his hips in his hands again, a breathy little noise that has Ushijima sliding his eyes open to look up at them. Tooru holds his gaze and drops his mouth to Suga’s naked shoulder, nips at the skin there just to make Suga moan again, watches the way that Ushijima’s eyes darken as he presses his nose to the base of Suga’s cock.

He knows that lit up spark, knows that Ushijima is feeling competitive now, determined to affect Suga more than Tooru can. It’s not really that hard, not when Ushijima is the one sucking Suga down his throat, but Tooru likes the tease, likes riling Ushijima up for no other reason than that he can. Suga certainly isn’t complaining, just pants in his spot between them, at the mercy of both of their mouths. He lifts an arm and curls a hand into Tooru’s hair, tugging just the way that Tooru likes, urging him to do more, so Tooru does. He sucks and bites at Suga’s shoulder and neck, leaving as many marks as he can, revels in the way that Suga trembles in his arms.

Ushijima hums a low noise partially blocked by the cock in his mouth, but Tooru can hear it, knows what it’s like to feel against his own. Suga gasps and pulls back, and Ushijima closes his eyes as Suga comes hard over his face, sitting obediently as the mess covers his cheeks and lips. Tooru watches his tongue dart out the tiniest bit at the corner of his mouth as he slides his eyes open again, slow and deliberate. Suga sighs heavily and sags back against Tooru, still looking down at Ushijima.

Tooru reaches forward with one hand, smearing a bit of come across Ushijima’s cheek with his thumb. “What a mess you made, Kouchii.”

Suga hums and tugs gently at Tooru’s hair again, turning to press a kiss to his cheek. “Mm, and now it’s your turn.”

Ushijima just watches as they switch positions, waiting patiently for whatever they’re going to do next. Tooru lets Suga move him around, until Tooru is only a few inches away from Ushijima, who rests his hands gently on Tooru’s hips. Suga wraps one hand around Tooru’s cock, and Tooru can’t help hissing at the roughness of the tape still wrapped around his fingers from the volleyball game they’d played earlier. Suga notices, as he always does, presses a grin to the side of Tooru’s shoulder as he squeezes a little and moves his hand, slow and steady.

It’s hard not to give in to the urge to beg for Ushijima to suck him off too, especially with the expression on Ushijima’s face that says he’d be glad to do it, but Tooru and Suga have a plan, and he’s going to stick to it. He watches Ushijima bite at his lower lip, Suga’s come still drying across his face, and Tooru imitates the movement as Suga starts to move faster. It’s not long at all until Tooru knows he’s going to finish, and he uses one hand under Ushijima’s chin to tug him up high on his knees, so that when he does it’s across Ushijima’s chest.

Tooru sinks to his knees and drags one finger through the new mess, tracing the shape of a heart over Ushijima’s own, and Ushijima just sighs as he cards a gentle hand through Tooru’s hair. Suga giggles as he leans down to kiss them both, sweet and yet still filthy, and then he pulls Ushijima over to the bed, settling him carefully on his knees. Tooru stands, scooping up the silk tie left on the bedside table, helping Suga to pull Ushijima’s arms behind him and secure them with a careful knot.

He crawls around on the bed, kissing at random spots of Ushijima’s skin, the curve of his shoulder, the bulge of his bicep, the sharp jut of his hip, until he’s taking Ushijima’s mouth with his own. It’s a distraction, while Suga disappears for a moment, though Tooru isn’t quite sure if he’s distracting Ushijima or himself. Suga appears again before they even need to pull away for breath, and he kisses softly at Ushijima’s shoulder until Tooru pulls away to look at him.Tooru settles back against the headboard, fluffy pillows behind him, and grins as Suga guides Ushijima into position straddling his lap.

Ushijima’s cock brushes against Tooru’s stomach but Tooru pretends he doesn’t notice, even when Ushijima twitches his hips forward before Suga pushes him down against Tooru’s chest. Like that Tooru can see down Ushijima’s back, where Suga grins up at him as he wiggles he slick fingers in a tiny wave before turning back to the task at hand. Ushijima lets out a breathy moan, then, and Tooru knows that means that Suga’s started with more than one finger. It doesn’t take long until Suga’s pulling away again, reaching for the toy on the bed next to them.

Tooru scratches his nails gently across Ushijima’s back and picks a spot between Ushijima’s shoulder and neck to mark, taking his time and sucking slowly, until Ushijima shivers and lets out a whine. Since he can’t quite see what Suga is up to, Tooru amuses himself tracing the tiny constellations of freckles that are scattered over Ushijima’s shoulders, kissing softly at as many as he can reach. He gets lost in it, a little dazed by the noises that Ushijima makes and the way he moves, the slowly drying wetness between them from where Tooru had come on Ushijima’s chest and had it rubbed against him.

Then Ushijima is sinking his teeth into Tooru’s shoulder with a groan, and Suga lets out a melodious hum before appearing over Ushijima’s shoulder, eyes dark with lust as he looks down at Tooru. He presses a kiss to the mark that Tooru made, and then disappears again, nudging Ushijima up to wrap a slick hand around Tooru’s cock and then settling him back down on it. Tooru bites at his lip as Ushijima slides down, taking him in easily, until he’s as deep as possible.

Neither of them move right away, too distracted with the way that Suga grazes his fingers around where they’re connected, until Tooru finds himself letting out a whine, and then Ushijima raises himself up a little and drops back down, grunting a little as Tooru hits his prostate. Tooru can feel Suga getting himself into place, can feel him nudging his fingers in alongside Tooru’s dick, the way that Ushijima squeezes around them both. He does that for a bit, letting Ushijima move as he pleases, adding finger after finger until both Ushijima and Tooru are letting out pleas for more.

It’s harder for Suga to slide in, but it’s so, so good, tight and amazing, and Ushijima drops his head to Tooru’s shoulder as he trembles between them. Even with them having come once already, Tooru knows it isn’t going to last long, especially since Ushijima hasn’t at all. He rests his hands on Ushijima’s hips, digging his fingers in the way that makes Ushijima rumble a moan against him, holding him still as Suga does all the work of moving, fast paced and relentless. Tooru turns his head to talk quietly in Ushijima’s ear, a low murmur of praise at how well he’s doing, and it’s not a surprise when Ushijima gasps and shudders out his orgasm against Tooru’s stomach a moment later.

Suga groans and stills, and Tooru can feel the way his cock pulses against his own as he comes, still tight together inside. Tooru follows over the edge, clenching his hands around Ushijima’s hips, when Ushijima squeezes again and groans, pressing a kiss to the side of Tooru’s neck. There’s a whine from Suga, and then he pulls out carefully, gently guiding Ushijima up again and away. Ushijima kneels on the bed, come sliding down the inside of his thighs, and he’s red but so pleased, his face the very picture of satisfaction.

He waits, and Tooru slips off the bed to get a towel, wiping up the mess on Ushijima’s legs and his own stomach, and when Suga gets the silk untied they all collapse together in the bed. They sandwich Ushijima in the middle, and Tooru takes one of his arms while Suga does the other, gently massaging and caressing until they’re both sure that Ushijima is okay. After, he wraps an arm around each of them, and they cuddle together, Suga lacing his fingers gently through Tooru’s on top of Ushijima’s stomach.

It doesn’t take long for them to drift off, and Tooru listens to the two of them breathing peacefully before he lets himself fall asleep, tired and sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
